1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purposes mechanism for shooting apparatus, and more particularly to a shooting apparatus which is capable of shooting either BB ball and paintball by exchange a barrel and a shooting member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paintball gun uses pressurized air to shoot bullets, and a conventional BB gun is mostly using elastic mechanism to shoot bullets, although pressurized air can provide a better effect of shooting, however the bullets for BB gun are different from the bullets for paintball gun, thus users need to purchase two different guns for shooting fun.